This invention relates to a lamp assembly particularly but not exclusively for mounting on the roof of a vehicle.
It is known for emergency vehicles, for example police vehicles, to carry a roof mounted lamp assembly consisting of a support bar which extends transversly of the vehicle and a plurality of lamp units secured to the support bar. In the case of police vehicles the lamp units usually include one or more blue flashing units, often in addition to units of different color and style. In known arrangements, while lamp units of the same color may be of the same design, units of different color are often a different design and the assembly has the appearance of a collection of unrelated lamp units. Moreover, in order to construct and/or service such assemblies it is necessary to stock a variety of different lamp units.
British patent application No. 2154310A shows an attempt to improve upon the concept of roof mounted lamp assemblies by providing a support bar which constitutes a common body for all lamps of the assembly. While this arrangement provides an assembly which may be considered visually pleasing it is restrictive in that apparently it must be factory assembled in view of the complexity of the lens arrangements and moreover since the common body is the support bar then the body must extend the full width of the vehicle even if lamp units are required only adjacent the opposite edges of the vehicle. In such a situation presumably the body intermediate the required lamp units would be closed front and rear by opaque closure members.